UKball
United Kingdomball |reality = United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland|government = Unitary parliamentary constitutional monarchy|gender = Male|language = English|capital = Londonball|religion = Anglicanism|founded = May 1, 1707 (Age 308)|predecessor = Kingdom of Englandball, Kingdom of Scotlandball, Kingdom of Irelandball|intospace = Yes|notes = Exceptions: Top-hat, Monocle When poor or broke, remove top-hat and monocle, or add patches to the top hat. Not easy to draw|friends = Portugalball, Franceball (former rival), Spainball, Canadaball, USAball, Australiaball, New Zealandball, Germanyball, Netherlandsball, Belgiumball, Israelcube, Kuwaitball, Southafricaball, Indiaball, Spainball, Botswanaball, Mexicoball, Brazilball, Japanball,(Good) Koreaball, Thailandball, Russiaball (sometimes), Chinaball (sometimes), Latviaball, Estoniaball, Lithuaniaball |enemies = Chinaball (sometimes), EUball, Argentinaball, Iranball, Nazi Germanyball, ISISball, Russiaball (sometimes), Guyanaball (already forgived us), Franceball (sometimes)|likes = Tea, Free Healthcare, the Crown, World Domination drawing borders, Sarcasm,Brexit, and Wallace and Gromit.|image = 425373 586231471407808 1474775674 n-1-.png|caption = u wot m8|status = Planing to leave the EU|imagewidth = |hates = When people make fun of him, Rain, Brushing his teeth, freedom-wanting midgets!|personality = Quirky, old, caring father.|military = Very stronk|bork = Lad chuck!|food = Chips and fish}} UKball is a kingdom of combined Countryballs located off the coast of Franceball. He is never found without accompaniment of a top hat, a monocle, a pocketwatch, and occasionally an umbrella (like a true gentleman should). He once dominated the world, you know. Rule Britannia! Currently, UKball is ruled by Conservativesball and a reluctant member of EUball, which he plans to leave soon. History Before the Normans ( 3000BC- 1066AD) Englandball and Scotland ball were born as Celtballs a long, long time ago. There were many Celtballs, such as Iceniball, and they built things like Stonehenge and lived in stone, wooden or wattle-and-daub (mud) roundhouses. SPQRball arrived in 46 AD from continental Europe, having taken over their sister Gaulball (later, Franceball). By 59 AD, Iceniball was getting tired of SPQR's despotism, and launched a rebellion with all the other Celtballs against SPQRball, winning a few times. However, SPQRball's superior tactics and weaponry saw him triumph in the end, and after that, SPQRball used more gentle methods to civilize the Celtballs, and introduced Roman ways, founding the City of London(ium), and introducing coins, laws, and other things from Rome, making the Celtballs' home into the Roman province of Britannia. However, SPQRball grew weak and corrupt as the years went by, and by 410AD, he had been defeated in battles by the barbarian Germanicballs, who sacked Rome numerous times in the 5th century AD and took much of his clay. SPQR withdrew from Britannia, and returned to Rome, where he died in 476 AD. Once again, the Celtballs entered a dark age without civilization. Pictballs from Scotland tried to invade, having proven Hadrian's Wall was no match for them, and Walesball was also getting uppity. In the 7th century AD, though, Saxonballs, Jutes and Angleballs from Germany migrated across the North Sea to Britain, and set up their homes there, becoming Angle-Saxons, and naming the land 'Angle-Land' (or, England). they lived in peace for about a hundred years, building dykes in Wales and forming Kingdom of Merciaball until the Vikingballs from Scandinavia arrived and found the Saxonballs' monasteries easy targets for raids. They kept harassing the various kingdoms of the Saxonballs, such as Kingdom of Wessexball, who held back the Vikings. By 1016, however, Denmarkball had become ruler of England. His rule lasted until the mid 11th century, when Englandball became independant when Saxonball was chosen to succeed the throne in 1042 due to Vikingball's absence. Saxonball ruled until 1066, defeating the VIkingballs for one last time at Stanford Bridge, before being killed by Normandyball, who invaded in 1066, at the Battle of Hastings. The Normans and Plantagenets (1066-1485) After 1066, Normandyball set about stamping out all resistance to his rule in England. He defeated some rebels at the Battle of Ely Island, and also conquered places like Sicily. He compiled the first modern census of Englandball, the Doomsday Book in 1087, and bought French influence to Englandball, who had Germanic roots. Meanwhile, Scotlandball was ruling himself. In 1140, a civil war broke out in Englandball's head. His brief period of madness ended in the 1150s, and returned to building castles such as Windsor across his clay. He was very weak at this point, even though the Vikingballs had stopped their raiding parties there. In 1189, he joined his estranged sister (Kingdom of) Franceball and Holy Roman Empireball in a crusade to the Holy Land (Palestine) to liberate it from the Caliphateballs and Arabballs, who were Muslims. They succeeded the first time, then went back to fighting each other until the mid 13th century, when another series of crusades were called. This time, it didn't go so well, and the Christian European balls were defeated by the Muslims. Englandball and Franceball also fought each other occasionally, with Franceball occupying London once and Englandball invading continental France. Walesball was conquered by him in 1272. He also fought with his northern brother Scotlandball, occupying his clay, until Scotlandball rose up against him in 1297, with the battle of Stirling Bridge being decisive, and humiliating them. However, Englandball triumphed in the end, and Scotlandball was demoted to the status of secondary power. In 1301, another brief civil war started, but soon Englandball was over it, and invaded his sister's clay once more, beginning the Hundred Years' War with her in 1337. He defeated her with Walesball's help at Crecy in 1347, and Poitiers in 1356, humiliating her again and again as his ally Burgundyball marched in to help occupy Paris. In the 1380s, however, a longer civil war broke out in Englandball's clay, just as the Black Death was sweeping through Europe. By the 15th century, he had written great works of literature, such as the Cantebury tales, which would survive the Dark Ages. He had also occupied a lot of Ireland, defeating the local Ulsterballs. In 1415, he won his most decisive battle with Franceball at Agincourt, despite failing to take Mont-Saint-Micheal. Franceball, however, had a trick up her sleeve, and managed to defeat him at Orleans in 1429, and enter Paris. However, her lick ran out at the end of 1430, and Englandball and Burgundyball captured and burned the secret to her success in 1431. However, Franceball was now inspired, and had kicked Englandball out of her clay (well, most of it) by 1453. Burgundyball had betrayed him towards the end of the Hundred Years' War as well. In the 1470s, he experienced a long period of Schizophrenia called the Wars of the Roses, which saw his agarian infrastructure mostly destroyed in battles across the countryside. By 1480, however, the Whites had won the Wars. But in 1485, Walesball contributed to helping kick out the Whites in Englandball's brain, and established a new Welsh dynasty in Englandball's clay that year. Exploration and Expansion (1485-1603) By 1500, Englandball had advanced a lot, but was still far behind many other European countries, in particular those in Italy who had begun the Renaissance, and Spainball, with his massive New World empire. He employed the best European things in his court, like music and the arts, but also continued his wars against Scotland in 1513, and France in 1518, but briefly reconciled with his sister at the Field of the Cloth of Gold in 1520. Both siblings went back to fighting each other in 1545, but Englandball won at a heavy price. He had also abandoned Catholicism in 1536/7 and sacked the monasteries that year, adopting Protestant Anglicanism as his official religion now. Also, he was going through internal turmoil in the 1550s, having developed a passion for burning and beheading. He harshly ruled his slave Irelandball (Kingdom of), and sent ships to explore the New World in 1565, with Newfoundland and Virginia being claimed by him. He also had a few religious changes over these years. Meanwhile, Scotland was going through turmoil as well. In the 1570s, he tried to take over Englandball's clay by assassinating him, but was caught and imprisoned until 1587. Englandball also began building himself a navy, as Spainball lauched his Imperio Armada at him in 1588. However, Englandball had become quite the mariner, having sailed around the world in 1577-1580, and was able to defeat him and destroy his ships in harbour at Santo Domingo. In the 1590s and 1600s, he wrote 37 classic plays. Walesball's turn to rule Englandball's clay ended in 1603, and Scotlandball took over running things, uniting the crowns of England and Scotland (monarchically, not politically yet). Stuart rule- Civil War and Act of Union (1603-1714) In 1605, some anarchists tried to blow up Englandball's parliament. Their plot, however, failed, and in 1620, some of Englandball's most devout religious parts went to his new colonies in the New World on board a ship called the Mayflower. Things steadily got worse in Englandball's head as tensions escalated into another Civil War in 1642, with Parliamentarian rebels victorious at Marston Moor in 1644, and the Battle of Naesby, in 1645, won the war for them. By 1647, the English Civil War had turned against the Royalists, and in 1649, Englandball executed his crown, and declared himself a commonwealth. He colonized Jamaica in the 1650s, and banned Christmas celebrations. However, despite the Second Civil War briefly instigated by Scotland in 1651 (who lost at the Battle of Worcester), it took until 1660 for the Commonwealth to fall. That year, Englandball had a personality change, and became a monarchy again, albeit a constitutional one this time. Englandball started forming alliances with European countries, after seeing Franceball expand eastwards in the 1670s and 1680s. He had a plague in 1665, followed by a fire in 1666, followed by an invasion of his clay by Dutchballs in 1667. So, he partook in the Nine Years War against Franceball. He became Catholic again in 1685, but then became protestant again in 1688, after his Glorious Revolution that year. He fought a brief (civil) war in Irelandball's clay in 1688-1691, but ultimately stayed Protestant after that. In the 1690s, Scotland tried to colonize in Panama, but the Darien Scheme failed, taking 1/5th of Scotland's economy down with it. England, however, was having a much better time, having made scientific and artistic advances throughout the late 17th century. He discovered calculus and gravity in the 1660s and 1670s, and by 1700, was one of the great powers of the world. The War of the Spanish Succesion in 1700 saw him fight Franceball and Spainball, and win at Blenheim in 1704, and (sort of) win the war. These conflicts made the two brothers realize they were both weak without one another, and after Scotland's poor economic climate worsened in the 1700s, in 1707 an Act of Union was finally signed between the two siblings, and UKball was born. Colonize and Compromise (1714-1815) In 1714, the newly-formed UKball embraced his Germanic roots again, and joined in a semi-monarchic union with Duchy of Hanoverball. By now he had lots of islands in the Carribean which he had won in various wars, as well as Gibraltarball, taken from Spainball in 1709, and large possessions stretching from the Atlantic to the Appalachian Mountains in North America, filled with 8ball slaves from West Africa. His son Thirteen Coloniesball looked after those for him, and in 1715 UKball put down a Catholic uprising by a pro-Jacobite Scotlandball, and again in 1745. By the 1730s, UKball had started to explore India, and had already conquered many Indian stateballs/rawrs' clay. He had also invented a semi-automated loom called the 'Spinning Jenny' in 1733, and by the mid/late-18th century, UKball was beginning to build large factories powered by a new invention of his, the steam engine. invented in 1765, which began the Industrial Revolution in Britain. He had set up the East India Company, which started the world's first international trading systems, as well as participating in the War of the Austrian Succession in 1744-1748. He was sadly defeated by Franceball at the Battle of Fontenoy, but got his revenge a few years later in the Seven Years' War (1754/56-1763). UKball and his sons British North Americaball and Thirteen Coloniesball helped defeat Franceball's son New Franceball in the New World, kidnapping Quebecball in the process, and also kicked Franceball out of India, apart from Pondicherry and later Chandernagnore. By 1763, the battered Franceball sued for peace, losing almost all of his North American possessions to UKball. The war had cost him a lot, however, and UKball began imposing taxes on his son Thirteen Coloniesball to make him help pay for the war. UKball later repealed mos of the acts, including the 1765 Stamp Act, and the 1766 Quatering Act, but when he struck out at his son in 1770's Boston Massacre, tensions arose between father and son. Thirteen Coloniesball dumped all of his father's East India Company tea into Boston Harbour in 1773, causing UKball to impose an armed curfew in his son's clay. In 1774, UKball declared his son's little brother Massachusettsball to be in a 'state of rebellion', and went over armed. By 1775, UKball and Thirteen Coloniesball had clashed at Bunker Hill, Lexington and Concord, and an angry Thirteen Coloniesball, in 1776 wrote the Declaration of Independence, and declared himself independent and now called himself USAball. Meanwhile UKball discovered and claimed Australiaball's clay and New Zealandball's clay for himself. Throughout 1777, USAball was defeated by his stronger father, but as aid from his aunt Franceball came trickling in, he was able to defeat him at Saratoga Heights that year, and Franceball, desiring revenge against her brother, came to help actively in 1778. Spainball and Dutch Republicball also came to help USAball. By 1781, UKball had been cornered at Yorktown, and he surrendered to USAball, signing the Treaty of Paris in 1783 to end the war of American Independence. He had been badly humiliated by his son, and had to give up the Ohio Territory to him as well. But, he soon had more important things to worry about, as in 1789, his sister, the bankrupt Franceball, had her Revolution, and became a constitutional monarchy, then a republic. UKball and the other conservative, monarchist European empires formed a coalition against Franceball, who defeated them in 1792, and again in 1794/5. She made a puppet state out of Dutch Republicball, attacked Papal Statesball in 1797 and tried to disrupt UKball's trade with his colonies in 1798 by landing in Egypt. However, UKball blew up her ships at Aboukir Bay, known also as the Battle of the Nile, and she was forced to abandon the plans. In 1800, UKball sent a fleet to Denmark-Norwayball, and Swedenball's clays, to persuade them not too enter the Northern League with Russian Empireball, which succeeded. He anexed Irelandball's clay in 1801 as well. The War of the Third Coalition ended in 1802 with the Peace Treaty of Amiens. However, UKball refused to leave Cape Colony to Batavian Republicball, and war resumed with his sister in 1805. He defeated her at Cape St. Vincent, then annihilated her navy at the Battle of Trafalgar in 1805, winning control of the high seas. He blockaded Franceball, who tried to wreak havoc on him by excluding him from the Continental System, but this was unsuccessful. Denmark-Norwayball, having been attacked by UKball, joined Franceball in 1807/9, and by 1811 Franceball ruled most of Europe. Meanwhile, UKball had his son British North Americaball (now Canadaball) burn down USAball's White House in 1814 during the war of 1812, due to a fight between the two siblings. But then Franceball grew too big for her boots, so to speak, and invaded Imperial Russiaball's clay in late-1812, winning at Borodino, but failing to take advantage of the road at Malyaroslavets, and was forced to retreat from a burning Moscow. She was defeated by the Sixth Coalition in 1813 at the Battle of Leipzig, and by June 1814, the Coalition forces were moving in on Paris; UKball had landed in Portugalball's clay (his ally since 1386) and helped Spainball kick out Franceball and Napoleonic (Kingdom of) Spainball, her son, there in the Peninsular Wars (1808-1814). Franceball sent her Bonapartist instincts to Elba, but they escaped, and in mid-1815, returned to Franceball's clay. The Hundred Days Campaign, or the War of the Seventh Coalition, saw Prussiaball defeated at Les Quatre Bras, before UKball and Dutch Republicball stepped in to help him at the Battle of Waterloo, where Franceball was defeated for good, and her Bonapartist instincts sent to UKball's estranged son St Helenaball's clay, where they died in 1821. UKball and Austrian Empireball set up the Congress of Vienna, to decide on the terms of the Treaty of Paris, and the Treaty of Kiel as well. Rule, Britannia!- The Pax Britannia (1815-1914) After the Napoleonic wars, UKball emerged as the world's foremost superpower. He now had a massive overseas empire, and billions of pounds' worth in industrial and economic revenue. Some Corn Laws were introduced in 1816, during the famines of the Regency period, and saw the 1819 Peterloo massacre become a black mark on UKball's name. However, by 1825 UKball was once again on top of the world for real. He began a policy of abolitionism (anti-slavery), and was first to abolish the slave trade in 1807, then UKball freed his 8ball slaves in 1833. He now took on weak nations such as NepalRawr and Bhutanball, to expand his empire, and pushed the Boers in South Africa out of the Cape Colony and Beyound the Zambeze rivers. Tasmania was also colonized, and the native 5balls hunted down almost to extinction. He also intervened in the Rio de la Plata to create Uruguayball in 1825. However, UKball's status was soon put to the test, as in 1839, his most profitable colony, India experienced troubles with the Afghanballs to the North-West. The East India Company's opium trade with Qing Chinaball had also just been cut off, and UKball beat up Qing Chinaball for Hong Kongball in 1841/2. He was no longer affiliated with Hanoverball, as in 1838 the royal union had been dissolved due to Hanoverball's Salic Laws. In 1843, UKball invaded Gwalioreball's clay in India, and began annexing the Indian State Rawrs. Punjabball was annexed formally in 1849, and the Xhosaballs in the Natal in South Africa were warred against too. UKball's cities grew and grew in the mid-19th century, as the Industrial Revolution attracted migration to London. However, Irelandball's potato famine in 1845 caused discontent in his mind. The Maori signed the Treaty of Waitangi with him in 1840 though, which made him happy. UKball signed pacts and treaties with his old enemies Franceball and USAball, giving him Caribou (the city) in the 1842 Webster-Abshurton Treaty. However, right after hosting the Great Exhibition of 1851, he went to war with Franceball and Sardiniaball against Russian Empireball, who was being aggressive towards the declining Ottoman Empireball. They landed in the Crimea, and UKball suffered a bad defeat due to a military blunder at the Battle of Balaclava, in 1854, when he charged Russian artillery on horseback, and recieved quite a spanking. By 1856, after another Baltic expedition had been planned, the Treaty of Paris was signed to end the Crimean War, which had seen war photography and nursing hospitals introduced to war. UKball was soon again called to arms the following year when his Indian servants mutinied, and he had to step in to resolve the Indian mutiny of 1857-8, after which he annexed Awadhball's clay. The 1856 Arrow Incident also gave him an excuse to go to war with Qing Chinaball again, with Franceball in tow, in 1860, when he burned down Qing Chinaball's Summer Palace, and got Kowloon for his son Hong Kongball. UKball also built a large sewer system at home, after the Great Stink of 1858, and introduced labour and welfare laws, including pensions, in the 1850s and 1860s. He did not interfere with USAball's Civil War, and instead made inventions like photography, steamships, and discovered Darwinian evolution. By 1871, however, the balance of power was dramatically shifted when two newly-unified nations appeared on the world stage- Italyball, and German Empireball. As demands for Home Rule from Irelandball and Scotlandball grew, he ignored them and fought the Zulu Wars of 1878-79 and the First Boer War of 1881 for the Empire. However, after an Egyptian campaign in 1882, UKball participated in the Berlin Conference, and during the Scramble for Africa, forcibly adopted many new African balls, such as Sokotoball, and Rhodesiaball. He got Cyprusball in 1878 following an incident with Ottoman Empireball. In 1885 he led a campaign in Canada, and in 1892 formed the Labour party at home, after the Ripper murders of 1888. In 1890, he traded Heligolandball to Germanyball for custody of Zanzibarball, with whom he fought a 38-minute war with in 1896. He got machine guns and rifles for his new armies and fought the Mahadist Sudanballs at Omdurman in 1898, then Orangjeball and Transvaalball in the Second Boer War of 1899-1902. He also helped relieve the 1900 Siege of Peking, but was humiliated by the Boers at the Battle of Ladysmith and the Siege of Maefking in 1900. The Siege of Khartoum in 1898 also helped resolve the Fashoda crisis with his sister. The new century dawned with UKball at the apex of his power, the largest, most powerful, and by far the wealthiest empire known in history. He sent an expedition to Tibet in 1903, and formed an Entente Cordiale with his sister Franceball in 1904, and then with Russian Empireball in 1907, against the ever-growing threat of German Empireball, whom was now engaged in a naval-arms race with UKball over Dreadnoughts. The 1905 and 1911 Morocco crisises drew the Entente closer together, and despite a 1902 Venezuelan dispute, UKball continued to maintain very good relations with USAball. As the disillusioned working class, and suffragettes, and Scotlandball and Irelandball demanding Home Rule all contributed towards the fractioning of Edwardian Britain, Serbiaball's assassination of Austria-Hungaryball's archduke led to the alliances of Europe dragging UKball and his associates into the Great War in 1914. The Great War, the Jazz Age, and Another War (1914-1945) German Empireball activated his Schliffen Plan in August 1914, and raped Belgiumball and Luxembourgball, whom UKball was bound by the 1839 Treaty of London to protect. So, UKball went to war, and landed in Franceball's clay, blocking German Empireball in the Race to the Sea, and ultimately ended up in the trenches with Canadaball, Australiaball, and New Zealandball against German Empireball. He had a brief Christmas truce in December 1914, then in 1915, saw the use of planes for both reconaissance and bombing, airships, and poison gas in warfare. He got his sons Australiaball and New Zealandball to land in Ottoman Empireball's Gallipoli penninsula, but they were held back at Suvla Bay for a few months. Meanwhile, Egyptball, UKball's adoptive son, invaded Ottoman Palestine, and got the oppressed Arabballs to help revolt against Ottoman Empire ball in exchange for freedom and self-determination after the war. However, UKball and Franceball's 1917 Sykes-Picot Agreement made sure that did not happen. UKball also captured German Empireball's other overseas colonies, such as German South-West Africaball, German East Africaball, German New-Guineaball, and fought with him in the Falklands, and in the Indian Ocean. UKball's ally Japanball helped take Kiau Chau and German Samoaball. By 1916, the war on the Western Front had reached a stalemate, and Franceball's Neuve-Chapelle offensive failed to break through. UKball fought at Jutland, and also introduced tanks at the Battle of the Somme, but still the stalemate continued. In April 1916, Irelandball hosted an uprising in Dublin, and UKball went over to crush it, but it would be too ineffective. In March 1917, the DORA act was enforced strictly, and Russian Empireball had a revolution, and became a republic, but remained in the war until October, when he had another revolution. USAball, however, was sent the intercepted Zimmermann telegram by German Empireball to Mexicoball, and joined the Allies as a result. By March 1918, USAball had arrived in Europe, and Germanyball, after signing the Treaty of Brest-Litovsk, charged the Western Front in a last desperate attack, which failed, and German Empireball, after seeing his allies surrender, and starving due to UKball's naval blockade, signed the armistice at 11:11 a.m., 11 November 1918. The following year, the 1919 Paris Peace Conference saw UKball and Franceball divide up German Empireball's colonies- UKball got German East Africaball, German New Guineaball, and his son South Africaball got German South West Africaball. He also got Palestinecube, Transjordanball, and Iraqball from the Ottoman Empireball's clays. UKball and his sister carved up the German Empireball's clay in Europe as well- his son, Weimar Republicball, inherited an impoverished nation of strife and turmoil, as UKball demanded reparations of £6.6 billion. Despite the reparations, UKball still suffered from post-war austerity for the first few years of the 1920s, including being forced to concede defeat in Ireland in 1922, and giving Irelandball his freedom, as Irish Free Stateball (he kept Northern Irelandball), but he also discovered Tutankhamen's tomb in Egyptball's clay, as well as giving women the vote. League of Nationsball had just been created, of which UKball was a founding member of. He now turned to his son USAball for entertainment, and took home things like cocktails, and the Charleston. Despite a General Strike in 1926, the Empire and Homeland did well, until the global financial crash of 1929. UKball, with his stock market plummeting, decided to listen to the Labour party in his head- he cut spending costs to the bone, and adopted a policy of 'Britain's problems first' in response to the growing threat of Nazi Germanyball and Imperial Japanball abroad. In 1931, the Statue of Westminster gave his sons Canadaball, Newfoundlandball, South Africaball, Australiaball, and New Zealandball de facto independence. British Rajball was also getting stroppy for independence. In 1935 he failed to help defend Abyssiniaball against the Fascist Italyball, and did nothing to stop Nazi Germanyball from remilitarising the Rhinelands in 1936, then anschlussing Austriaball in 1938. After Nazi Germanyball kidnapped Czechoslovakiaball, UKball and Franceball signed the Munich Agreement with Nazi Germanyball. But just as the 1933 Four Powers Pact, and the 1935 Stresa Front had failed, this agreement was overstepped by Nazi Germanyball in January 1939 when he annexed Czechoslovakiaball's clay. UKball began remilitarising, and in September 1939 declared war on Nazi Germanyball after he invaded Polandball's clay. UKball and Franceball did nothing but wait behind the Maginot Line as Nazi Germanyball blitzkrieged through Polandball, Denmarkball, Norwayball (UKball did try to intervene here, but failed at Narvik), Netherlandsball, Belgiumball (again), and Luxembourgball. When Franceball's clay was invaded and capitulated in June 1940, she fled with UKball from Dunkirk beach after being raped by Nazi Germanyball, who then began a battle for air supremacy with UKball's RAF against his Luftwaffe in the skies. He then switched to trying to bomb UKball into submission, but UKball survived the blitz, and began assembling convoys to help protect merchant and supply shipping from his son, sending supplies to him from across the Atlantic. He was helpless as Nazi Germanyball sunk some of his best ships, and took out his naval base at Crete, but was able to decipher his Enigma codes from mid-1941 onwards, thanks to Bletchley Park. After Nazi Germanyball's invasion of Soviet Unionball in June 1941, and Imperial Japanball's bombing of USAball's Pearl harbour naval base, UKball gained two major allies in the war. The following days saw Imperial Japanball attack UKball's colonies in East Asia, such as Hong Kongball, Malayaball, Sawarakball, British North Borneoball, and British Tringapore, which was poorly protected from land- Japanball just rode a bike through the dense jungle. By mid-1942, British Burmaball had also fallen, as had New Guineaball, and Australiaball's clay was being bombed. After the Battle of the Coral Sea, the tide began to turn for the ANZAC forces. Meanwhile, UKball was diverting food away from British Indiaball to help sustain the war effort, causing a famine for British Indiaball. UKball halted the German advance across North Africa at the second battle of El Alamein, and with USAball's help drove Nazi Germanyball back into Sicily, which was invaded in early 1943. Meanwhile, the battle of Imphal halted Japanball's rampage in South-Eastern Asia, and as the Allies pushed up Italyball's clay, Italyball had a personality chance, and became non-fascist after the 25 Luglio coup. Italian Socialist Republicball continued fighting the Allies though, who landed in Monte Cassio, then in the South of France in Operation Dragoon. On the morning of 6th June 1944, USAball, UKball, and Canadaball stormed five beaches in Normandy, liberating Caen, then Paris by September 1944. UKball and Co. pushed on into the Ardennes, winning the Battle of the Bulge, and surviving the V-1 and V-2 rocket assaults, and liberating the Low Countries, pushing onwards into the heartland of Nazi Germanyball itself. UKball's RAF bombed Nazi Germanyball's cities even more heavily than his had been, vapourising Dresden and Hamburg. As the allies closed in on Berlin in Feburary to April of 1945, Nazi Germanyball committed suicide, ending the war in Europe with the surrender on 8th May 1945 (V-E Day). Imperial Japanball surrendered a few months later, on the 3rd of September 1945 (V-J Day), after two atom bombs had been dropped on his cities by USAball, ending the Second World War altogether. After the Wars- Reconstruction, Cold War, Thatcherism, into the new Millenium After World War II, UKball was broke. The billion-dollar debt to USAball had to be paid back in full, and there was the cost of re-building. However, the colonies were now demanding their self-determination. In 1947, following a proposed partition plan by the newly-created UNball, successor to League of Nationsball, of which UKball was a permanent Security Council member, Indiaball (and Pakistanball, and East Pakistanball) all became independent. Malayaball followed with a communist insurgency in 1948, and Palestine went to the Jewcubes who had survived the Holocaust tha year too, as did Burmaball. Canadaball absorbed Newfoundlandball in 1949, just as a new Cold War era was looming over the horizon. With USAball and Sovietball both now possessing weapons of mass destruction, UKball was no longer a true superpower. Unlike his sister, rather than fight costly colonial wars, he just let his colonies go. Gold Coastball (Ghanaball) left in 1958, Nigeriaball in 1959, Egyptball kicked UKball out of his clay following the 1956 Suez Crisis, and Sudanball did so after the condominium of 1898 expired in 1958, Kenyaball and Tanzaniaball in 1961/2, Rhodesiaballs in the early 1960s, Gambiaball and Sierra Leoneball in 1962, and Adenball in 1959. Cyprusball left in 1960, but UKball kept two military bases on the island. He fought in Korea in 1950-53 as well. UKball did also claim a new island, Rockall, in 1955. By then he was out of his post-war austerity, and had celebrated the 1951 Festival of Britain, and winning against Australiaball in 1953, as well as scaling Mount Everest that same year. By 1957 UKball had 'never had it so good', despite all the decolonization. Following a sex scandal in 1963, UKball allowed USAball to place tactical missiles on his clay, and also started one of the most popular bands in history, the Beatles. He hosted the 1960 British Festival in New York City, and completed the Firth of Forth bridge in 1964. Having switched his coins from silver to copper-nickel in 1947, he now switched his currency to a decimalized version of the Pound (£), in 1967/1970. He also joined to EEC (EUball) in 1973. In the 1970s, UKball developed punk rock, and despite the oil crisis of 1973, and the power shortages during the 1978-79 winter of discontent, UKball's resolve stood firm. He embraced Thatcherism in 1979, despite Scotlandball's renewed calls for independence, rejecting his 1979 referendum, and using his oil (from the McCrone report). The SNP was not pleased, and in 1982, when Argentinaball tried to invade Falkland Islandsball's clay, the now workaholic UKball went to war, winning over Argentinaball decisively. His Thatcherism saw the mines closed, and the stock markets ris, apart from in 1987, when Black Monday hit. By 1989, as the Iron Curtain fell, UKball had become a 'modern' state- advanced in technology, yet retaining it's culture. Even through the 1990s, as the economy became unstable, and Scotlandball, Northern Irelandball, and Walesball eacg recieved their own parliaments, UKball stood firm, and with a lot of dignity gave up Hong Kongball, his last colonial possession, to the communist People's Republic of Chinaball. As UKball entered the new millenium, he helped remove the Y2K bug as well. UKball was involved in the Second Guulf War coalition in 2003, and he fought in Iraq, Afghanistan, and Syria between 2007 and 2015. UKball is no longer quite as relevant, but after the 2005 terrorist attacks left him reeling, UKball now has one of the best security systems in the world, and is one to the world's most advance nations. He now continues to rule, despite a close 2014/5 Scottish independence referendum vote. Personality He loves Tea (a bit too much, as he panics when he runs out), Fish & Chips, Doctor Who, Top Hats, Monocles, Canes, Scotch Whisky, Pork, Sexual Repression, Stiff Upper Lip, and World Domination. Nowadays, UKball experiences heavy nostalgia for his old empire, back when he really ruled the waves. Has a friendly rivalry with estranged son USAball and Germanyball, who is UKball's other favourite European friend alongside the likes of Belgiumball. Kicked Franceball's arse with the likes of Reichtangle, although these days they are friends. Currently doesn't like Spainball as they pretend they are stronk and can take Gibraltarball, same with Argentinaball and Falklandsball (Malvinas? what the bloody hell is that?). Currently, UKBall seeks to leave the European Union (EUball), as he doesn't like being told what to do. This leads to Germanyball & other EU countries trying to convince him to stay, much to UKball's disgust. A referendum in the future should decide if he leaves or remains. Nations within UKball UKball is a combined kingdom of three different nations, and one province: (that switched places with Irelandball)]] * [[Englandball|'Englandball']]: The main ball of UK, he is the leader of the three, holding both the British Monarchy & Parliament. (in some comics, Englandball is synonymous with the whole UK, while in others its the exact opposite) His old Imperial self loves conquest, roast beef, and tea. His modern Chav self loves Rock & Roll, anarchy, football, and speaking in crude English (u wot m8?! ill bash ur fookin head, swear on me mum). * [[Scotlandball|'Scotlandball']]: The northern neighbor of Englandball, he loves bagpipes, claymores, and freedom. He still cannot into independence. He is sometimes found under UKball's tophat. * [[Walesball|'Walesball']]: West of Englandball, Walesball is the origin of medieval England's longbow, which helped them kick Franceball's arse many times. Still loves molesting sheep today. * [[Northern Irelandball|'Northern Irelandball']]: Once upon a time, all of Irelandball was part of the UK. But after he rebelled in 1916, Ireland was splitted into two, with the north side (Ulsterball) remaining loyal to UKball. He is of Protestant faith, unlike his Catholic neighbor down south. Unfortunately, he is also quite retarded. (gib fleg?) Allies * Portugalball: England's oldest ally and friend, but we don't talk a lot with each other. * Franceball: Rival married to Germanyball. Fathered Canadaball with her. Say, she could be what Japanball calls Tsundere. (Once she calls me Rosbif). She used to own the Falklands (or Malouines in his language) at first by the way. * Spainball: we had a complicated relationship, but we still good friends, but I dislike four of his sons. But Gibraltar still mine. * Canadaball: He's the good son, loyally following the crown and being there when UKball needs him. He was granted a peaceful independence, unlike that other bastard ungrateful son. UKball's problem with him is that he is part French but I will destroy it using my British genes. * USAball: He's the bad son. Well, kind of. FOLLOW THE CROWN GOD DAMN IT!!! AND STOP BEING SUCH A BLOODY ASSHOLE!!!! YOU WOULDN'T BE WHERE YOU ARE TODAY WITHOUT ME!!! But he did support UKball in his time of need, and now the two fight kebabs together as best friends. Still needs to lose that damn weight of his and for the love of the Queen will you please stop butchering my bloody accent and my English you wanker! WHERE THE BLOODY HELL DID I GO WRONG!? He is still the son that takes after me the most, however, and I bloody love him for it. * [http://polandball.wikia.com/wiki/Indonesiaball Indonesiaball]: He's awesome. Britain salutes to Indonesia's Nationalism. * [[Israelcube|'Israelcube']]: He's cute. USAball and I created him. * [[Philippinesball|'Philippinesball']]: His adopted grandson from USAball. Somewhat annoyed at his usage of American English though it brings a joy in his old heart once he found out that Phil is secretly into world conquer. * Australiaball'':'' He's the delinquent son that was always kind of insane, but still makes a good living. Also the son who gives him more grandchildren... sweet heavens why!?!? * [[Papua New Guineaball|'Papua New Guineaball']]: His adopted son now grandson via Australiaball...It's complicated. He hopes the boy won't grow into another Australia and often tells the young country of his empire days during story time with Grandpa UK. The lad was his at the same time Germany. * New Zealandball: They're the insane son's sheepshagging tumor who may or may not have a secret relationship with Wales- ASDFGHJKKL!!!!! Still suspicious whether Midgar exist... Oh and my son needs to cut down those damn sheep of his as they fart... A LOT. * Germanyball:' He's' both obscenely wealthy, and Franceball's current husband. They are both parents of the Fourth Reich EU. * [[Saudi Arabiaball|'Saudi Arabiaball']]:' '''I have no idea why I like him. * 'Japanball: He likes tea like us. Different kind though and we had an alliance back then. * '''Netherlandsball: We...both have the English Channel... Kind of... * Belgiumball: I protected this cousin with his life against Reichtangle (Also known as Anschluss attempt I). * Pakistanball: Okay, but stay away from me ... And stop changing my great culture! My full time taxi driver. * Egyptball:' '''Although, he's kind of insane, right now. Oh, and the same with Pakistanball. * 'South Africaball:' '''Also kind of insane, right now. They still hate us for the concentration camps, but they're okay. The high off of the BRICS must be getting to him. BUT HE DIDN'T FOLLOW THE CROWN GOD DAMN IT!!! * 'Indiaball:' He's' good and has helped me out but... HOW DARE YOU DEFY THE CROWN! But they give tea (unlike stupid China) and curry to us! He is my doctor, my accountant, my convenience store owner and part time taxi driver! * Brazilball: We have found a common enemy. * Mexicoball: He is good at making tacos and a delicious food. And he hates Argentinaball too. * [[South Koreaball|'South Koreaball']]: ' The good one, also helped him in the Korean War. * 'Chileball: He is my bastard son friend of the end of the world. * Swedenball '(female): My platonic love. Swedenball also likes me but still thinks I'm a bit violent and scary. Oh, she builds a lot of my furniture nowadays. * 'Hong Kongball: Son whom I raised only to give back to Chinaball. But I will take him back shortly. UKball moans the poor fate of his son under China's rule. He loves his little boy very, very much. Used to provide me a lot of money like his bro, Tringapore. Also, your Cantonese tonal language is hard as hell to learn. I'm glad I don't have to learn it anymore. * [[Malaysiaball|'Malaysiaball']]: 'Good son, very good chef and a half brother to Indonesiaball. family)]] * 'Peruball: sort of * [[UAEball|'UAEball']]:' - sort of, ''and a good son in the Middle East, he doesn't my culture. * [[Tringapore|'''Tringapore:]]' '''Also very good chef, ex-adoptive son and used to provide lots of money for his father. (Me.) He is so proud of his son's accomplishments though what eludes him is his child's abhorrence to bubble gum. Frenemies/neutral * 'Russiaball:' An insignificant island, you say? You're an insignificant dictatorship. *Thatcherism mode off* Meh, you are fine now. Your imperialism is definitely better than Germany's. Also we will become best friends when you become Soviet union again. * 'Chinaball:' Can't stop rambling about the Opium Wars! But we are pretty good trade partners now. (Also he is helping me with nuclears) * 'Guyanaball:' Thanks for forgiving me son, and again, sorry about 1953, just dont remember that, okay? * 'Mauritiusball:' One of my strongest sons from the Indian Ocean. Until he doesn't make me let the BIOT go. HE DOSEN'T FOLLOW THE CROWN GOD DAMN IT!!! Enemies/frequent opponents * 'Argentinaball:' A madman who cannot into making me let the Falklands go. * 'Cyprusball:' They're the ''other bad son. Well, kind of. Sort of. HE DOSEN'T FOLLOW THE CROWN GOD DAMN IT!!! Also a madman who cannot into making me let Akrotiri and Dhekelia go. * Guatemalaball: 'A madman who cannot into stopping me protecting Belize. * 'Iranball: They should stop being nuclear. They're not worthy of it... Terrorists... * Irelandball: You are resented because once you were my slave. HAHAHAHA!! * Sealandball: My rightful fort * North Koreaball: The bad one who thinks it's best. * Syriaball:' Fix your barbaric excuse for a country Allah worshipping weirdos.' * ISISball: Now listen here, you jihad fuckface. You've gone far enough. Mass genocide, beheading my men, helping innocent people, and pilliaging towns all in the name of Allah and for a stupid bloody disgrace of a misinterpation of your beliefs that even the fucking Al-Qaeda think you're too bloody violent and now you ATTACKED MY LITTLE SON! You want to please Allah, please, let me fucking help with pleasing your God , you JIHAD LOVING WANKSTAINS! * Kazakbrick: JAGSHEMASH! YUO WANT SEXY TIEM VANILLA FAEC? IZ NICE! * [[Romaniaball|'Romaniaball']] and [[Bulgariaball|'Bulgariaball']]: STOP STEALING MY JOBS AND ANNOYING ME YOU MORONS! AND FOLLOW THE CROWN,BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T,I WILL INVADE YOU!!! THATS WHY POLAND IS MY PLUMBER AND NOT YOU!! * Icelandball: We want to fish here, we have a flag. * Northern Cyprusball: 'Stop messing with Cyprus, meh, I don't really care if he (Cyprus) doesn't worship the crown... * 'Naziball: Cannot cross the channel. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! * EUball: Stop giving us migrants. Special Abilities *Ruling the world. *Sipping tea, A LOT of tea. *Stabbing people. *In antiquity: Delivering rapid musket volleys to the poor enemies he faces (often Franceball), then charging in with bayonets. *In antiquity: Maintaining the largest and best navy in the world. (this enabled UKball to rule the waves) *Owning Akrotiri and Dhekelia (Cyprusball doesn't know what I'm talking about). *Owning the Chagos Archipelago (Mauritiusball and Seychellesball don't know what I'm talking about). *Owning the Falklands (Argentinaball doesn't know what I'm talking about, even though Franceball colonized it first). *Owning Gibraltar (Spainball doesn't know that I'm talking about). *Free heatlhcare (Obamacare as others would like to call it). *Wearing kilts. *Wearing top hats. *Hitting zombies with cricket bats *Leaving the EU. Gallery Cannot+into+offer+britain+talks+to+the+countries+of+great ade308 4971522.png 6OO7XEG.png Orkney and Shetland leaving Scotland leaving Great Britain leaving the EU.PNG Britain leaves the EU while Scotland leaves the UK.jpg Invasion of Iceland.png The Landlockers.png 23rd time's a charm.png 10306246 725721967497851 7921470093839971828 n.jpg Neighbors.png Britannia Rules No More.png Britannia Will Rise Again.png Iceland has an idea.png The Three Cypruses.jpg Blanda Upp, Cyprus.png Timeline of Cyprus (Scenario 2).jpg Timeline of Cyprus (Scenario 1).jpg Israel is Sad.png Europe be not for Semites!!.png The British Empire.png Remove Suga!.png FLOOD.png Majority is different of dictatorship.png The Chain of Gib.png DddJAIl.png Canada's Hawaii.png Table flip.jpg A british kinda christmas.jpg 4 seasons.jpg Stereotypes.jpg Crown.png Like father like son.png Cuba and Puerto Rico polandball.png 1918-20.png Tumblr nhhesvfMp51szna6mo1 1280.png Yr6GUlk.png 10904201 1754892781401983 1409804212 n.jpg 1491659 696071020507229 6488538509326754679 n.png France&Scotland&UKBall.png SouvlakiExhibit.png 1546048 551553828273397 745901326 n.png|"AHEM!" PDkyXj7.png LMzo7LG.png Imgres-1422924676.jpg Sri Lankaball UK hatred hypocrisy 1A.jpg|UK has a mixed relationship with his stepson The Fashoda Incident.png PHGveVU.png Rockall's Tragedy.png GoT UK.jpg QV7frvM.png|7/7 bombings in which more than 50 UKballs were killed. C9IhiuN.png Ryx1wcf.png DKfD6UP.png Polan breaks sanity.pig KGEXPJ9.png F3R3Eal.png|thumb|Rest in Peace 38 QD6gLDt.png Independence.png Bg0skeX.png zq9qpnk.jpg Z1tvf5E.png u3Oousq.png ptLTBMA.png N27xghs.png auQ84PZ.png ABMf9ns.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png qgv5uVh.png 's5qK9ge.png 'vb8UWCf.png 'mtXA6m4.png 'wkjjRcW.png KDj7zER.png WkjjRcW.png 'w8Ddr0v.png EceF9n1.png 's2chH6I.png Pf3bJur.png Opera Mundi new.png A2PeHcU.png 2zYuDBH.png Hotje4q.png Switzerlandball_sneezes_in_train.png EqOfgWg.png VPx5bJ8.png VPAePlc.png 'difY7rG.png 8jL6f1Z.png 'xt0YXCj.png IMaV1pv.png 1yUy0Ii.png QFuZ1sU.png 'gLC2v2I.png BckPBvD.png GJ3e4EU.png 'iJuJnxv.png 'w5bXUJi.png 'ydMcs00.png Br0jrGh.png OVYEb6O.png XTcTAxX.png Q4D0pUT.png kUxvOdI.png JbbeI87.png FO85LzY.png 'pBu0vaZ.png VoNkUek.png Farang cannot into tones.png HugBVAZ.png 1Qfauen.png Native Kiss.png 'wiOf23p.png QyUlo27.png 'kJrHqaV.png NotThisAgain.png Qh4gXNO.png 'xbQTNM1.png 'r7TFJ2v.png 'n3aBUN5.png 'kCcVmZY.png Sele_Polandball.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Polandball_squad.png Pmix_clásica.png A_little_group.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png XLnjzgW.png qPnP5J8.png lcIRwnp.png zXj8C7q.png 5cYBjPz.png File:LdKj0G2.png|Commonwealth Family photo 'r0p97FV.png UClmoX5.png The Fall of Singapore.png ERcFRmc.png Vive la revolution.gif SxEmfYW.png 3b39ba57732c194684a609190d00c51d9a7756040cbc401344942e41095a3269_1.jpg 2jjH63P.png Cj9WD37.png CtTzrr3.png RXyEA7l.png Links *Facebook page cs:Spojené královstvíball de:Vereinigtes Königreichkugel es:RUball fr:RUballe it:Regno Unitoball pl:UKball ru:Великобритания sco:UKball Category:Island Countryball Category:Homosex Lovers Category:Countryballs Category:Modern Countryball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Germanic Category:Caucasoid Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Catholic Category:Protestant Category:Nuclear Powers Category:Monarchy Category:UK Category:Europe Category:UKball Category:World Cup Host Category:OSCE Category:Superpowers Category:ISISball Haters Category:British Empireball Category:Christian Category:Independent Category:Cross Category:Kebab killers Category:Nationalist Category:Former Homosex removers